


Protector

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Yandere, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: No matter what happens, Reinhardt will keep you safe.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> a knight!reinhardt x princess!reader piece that was a bit slow to start but turned out quite nicely imo once i finally got into it (*´꒳`*)

Despite his age, Reinhardt was revered as one of the fiercest Knight Crusaders in the nation. In fact, it might have been exactly his age that made him such a respectable figure in the eyes of the public; all his years were not a hindrance but a wealth of experience that served as testimony to his efficiency as a knight. He wasn’t one of the king’s most loyal assets for nothing, after all.

It was because of this trust between them that the king called on Reinhardt specifically out of a group of young and able-bodied knights to carry out a mission for him. The old crusader was filled with pride to hear that the king favored him above his younger counterparts, but that enthusiasm quickly faded to a lukewarm contentment once he actually met with the king and queen. They’d called him to a meeting with their council of advisors to discuss the situation at hand and Reinhardt did his best to remain attentive despite his complete lack of interest in their discussion about diplomacy. He was a Crusader, not a politician; these matters were meaningless to him.

As the meeting dragged on, his attention started to wane. Before he was lost completely he did manage to learn that their nation was apparently suffering from some troubling relations with a nearby kingdom. They weren’t quite at war with them yet but there was no doubt the situation would escalate to that point if change didn’t happen, fast. One of the advisors suggested a union of sorts, such as a royal marriage, to put the rising tensions between the two to rest.

At that point, a pensive look crossed the king’s face. After a moment of quiet deliberation he called on a servant and requested that they bring his daughter into the room. Reinhardt was now mildly intrigued. Though he and the king met often to discuss military matters, he never had much reason to interact with the rest of the family. He knew the queen only through public appearances but you, the nation’s pride and joy, were such a well-guarded and doted on little princess that he’d never even seen you before. Once you entered the room, he understood why.

You were such a gorgeous little thing that just seeing you took Reinhardt’s breath away. He could see why the king fussed over you and always made sure you were never out in public unless you absolutely had to make an appearance. To allow any unworthy eyes to settle upon you almost seemed sinful. Truly, he was head-over-heels enchanted to meet you.

You must have noticed him as a new face in the room as you turned to him and smiled. If simply seeing you took his breath away, then seeing you _smile_ really knocked the wind out of him.

Reinhardt had to force himself to tear his eyes away from you when the king began speaking again, asking one of his advisors to relay the situation to you now that you were present. The proposal that you should marry a neighboring kingdom’s prince meant nothing to him at first, but now that he’d seen you, he couldn’t deny the tightness in his chest. He convinced himself that his heart ached for you, so young and lively only to have that life decided for you by a roomful of people who cared more about the nation than your own interests. Surely that was why the thought of you marrying was so unappealing to him.

But it wasn’t his place to speak his opinion. Instead, he sat by quietly and watched as your duty was dictated to you. You never once expressed outrage at the fact that your future had been decided for you; you simply stood there, docile and gentle, listening to what had to be done. The advisor finished speaking and everyone waited for your response, as if it could be anything other than absolute compliance.

As predicted, you looked at your parents with a brilliant smile. Reinhardt would have been weak in the knees over it if he didn’t suspect the pain that lingered behind it. “I am happy to do anything that will benefit the kingdom.”

The king nodded at you, his face impassive but his words clearly affectionate. “That’s my girl.”

“The trip should take about three days’ time,” one of the advisors piped in. “They should be wed sooner rather than later, so it’s in our best interest to see that she arrives as soon as possible. I would advise leaving early tomorrow morning.”

At that, the king turned his attention from you to Reinhardt. “You heard him, Reinhardt. I’m placing my trust in you to watch over my daughter.”

It pained him to agree to a mission that was practically the equivalent of walking you to your prison, but his loyalty was ultimately to the king. So he took a knee and bowed his head out of reverence, swearing to him, “I will see to it that the princess is safe.”

“Good. Dismissed,” he said decisively, and the council slowly began shuffling out of the room. That was Reinhardt’s cue to leave as well, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing back and getting one last look at you for the night. He almost wished he hadn’t given in to that urge, as he would have saved himself the pain of watching unmistakable anguish seep into your features.

\---

When Reinhardt arrived at the palace in the morning, you were all smiles. You were such a dutiful and caring daughter to let your parents see you off with joy rather than pain, and he both respected and pitied how mature you had to be at your age. While you were an adult he would hardly consider you to be grown, especially since the king insisted on keeping you cooped up in the palace all your life. He’d barely given you any room to live and grow as a human being and now he was sending you off with the expectation that you could be someone’s wife. It was absurd.

But again, he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t even communicate his true opinion on the matter with his expression, also bidding farewell to the king and queen a confident smile as he helped you into the carriage. After ensuring that you and your belongings were secure, he went around front to sit behind the horses and usher them forward. He glanced over his shoulder and through a small opening at the front of the carriage, where you could speak to him if needed. One look at your dejected expression revealed that you probably weren’t quite up for talking and his heart ached for you.

Like a true dignified member of the royal family, you kept all your suffering to yourself. Reinhardt didn’t know how to tell you without overstepping any boundaries that you were free to break any one of those stifling rules imposed upon you by your birthright. He wanted you to feel comfortable for the first time in your life, to be able to let your hair down so to say and vent to another human being who would at least _try_ to understand your feelings. While there was no doubt in his mind that your parents loved you, it was clear that they saw you as more of a trophy than a child. Instead of nurturing you, they polished you and made sure you were presentable on the exterior without once tending to your internal integrity.

His thoughts of pity for you and mild resentment towards the ones who raised you occupied him for the first few hours of the journey. When he snapped out of it and thought to check on you, he was surprised to find you leaning through the small window, arms folded with your chin pillowed on top of them. It was truly unbecoming posture for a princess but a sight so suitable to you specifically that Reinhardt couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that comfortable?”

You shrugged, another action that would have appalled your parents if they were here to see it. “I just wanted some air.”

“We can stop if you’d like to take a quick walk and stretch your legs.”

“No, it’s okay. There’s plenty of legroom back here,” you assured him. Your chin sank deeper against your arms as you let out a soft but enduring sigh. He was about to offer you a penny for your thoughts when you beat him to the punch, ready to unload your heavy heart without any prompting. “Reinhardt, do you think it’s… right, what I’m doing? I mean, anything that benefits the kingdom is right and just, is it not?”

While he was pleased to hear you speak so candidly about what you were thinking, he was surprised. Etiquette was such a big part of royal life that he didn’t think you could slip out of it so easily just because no one else was around. He felt a swell of pride course through him at the fact that you apparently felt comfortable enough with him to talk about your situation and ask for his opinion. He didn’t let it get to his head, however, and chose his words carefully. “Well certainly your parents and the people will be happy, but what about you? Are you happy with what’s happening to you?”

“I… am happy that our kingdoms will no longer be in conflict.”

“You are happy with what’s happening to the kingdom,” he clarified, and pushed further into the heart of the matter, “but are you happy that you are going to become someone’s wife when your life has hardly even begun?”

He felt he’d struck the nail on the head judging by the stark silence that followed and lasted after his remark. Eventually it dragged on for so long he was worried he’d offended you and effectively ruined the conversation, but you eased his concerns by speaking up in a small voice, “…I’ve never been with a man before. I’ve never experienced a man’s touch, or learned how to touch him in turn.”

That didn’t come as a surprise, but hearing you confirm it sent a shiver of excitement down Reinhardt’s spine regardless. You truly were the picture perfect image of purity. Your inexperience might have served as a personal insecurity, but Reinhardt could think of nothing more arousing than a sweet virgin whose perception of sex could be molded and shaped by the first one to claim her. When he realized how far his thoughts had gotten from him, he berated himself for thinking so indecently of the princess. What became of your purity was between you and your soon-to-be husband-

The thought of that young bastard made Reinhardt grit his teeth. He didn’t deserve you. All he’d done to gain the privilege of marrying you was be born to royalty who happened to have reason to unite with another family of royals. This line of thinking didn’t ease his anger either, so he tried to shove the idea out of his mind entirely.

“That’s how it should be, Princess,” he said carefully, hoping that the indignation that sprouted from his own thoughts was not leaking into his words. “Your first time is… very important.”

“If it’s so important, how come no one has taught me anything?” you questioned. The way things were going, you were leading Reinhardt into some very dangerous territory he couldn’t guarantee he’d be able to come back from. “All my life I’ve been taught everything: how to speak, how to eat, how to sit, how to _breathe_ … Yet I need to learn something as important as this on my own? I just don’t understand.”

Reinhardt could teach you. The thought popped into his mind before he had the right sense to stop it, and now that it was there it would not go away. Instead it proliferated, filling every crevice of his brain until all his energy went towards the thought of having you in his bed. What kinds of noises and faces would you make? What position would you prefer? Would you like being taken slow and gentle, as something to be savored, or did you want to feel the full extent of his passion through a fast and rough fuck? He could _imagine_ the feeling of your tight virgin flower opening up and blooming to accommodate his girth, and the idea almost had him groaning aloud.

This was dangerous. Being alone with you when he was this worked up would end in catastrophe. Thankfully the booming of thunder overhead pulled his attention away from his fantasy and towards the sky, which was rapidly darkening with the threat of a storm. You looked up as well and commented, “We won’t be able to make much progress in this weather. Perhaps we should stop at an inn before going on?”

You were right, but just the sound of your voice was enough to send Reinhardt’s thoughts into a frenzy all over again. He couldn’t speak to you, not when he was like this. Stiff in more ways than one, he nodded wordlessly and changed course, guiding the horses to lead you both to a nearby town.

\---

The two of you found refuge at a modest inn just in time to beat the storm. Reinhardt was told that the inclement weather was expected to last well into nighttime, so he decided it would be best for you both to just spend the night here and resume your journey in the morning.

After ridding himself of his stuffy armor, Reinhardt let himself fall back against his bed with a groan. Even during all the excitement of changing plans and having to make a detour, his arousal didn’t go away. How shameful it would be to pleasure himself when the princess, his charge, was in the room just next door. He should have been ashamed of himself, but the thought that you were so close just stoked the fire deep in his belly. The brighter it burned, the more his hazy mind submitted to the thought of pleasure at any cost.

At least, that was what he thought until you abruptly entered his room. Reinhardt hadn’t exposed himself yet, simply palming himself through his pants, but he jolted into an upright position with his hands by his sides once you appeared. “Princess, is something wrong?”

You said nothing as you shut the door behind you, stepping further into the dim lighting of a lone lit candle by Reinhardt’s bed. Now that he got a better look at you, he could clearly see how obscenely you were dressed. Apparently you’d stripped down to your undergarments before coming to see him, and the sight of you almost entirely bare before him did nothing to ease the swelling between his legs. “What we talked about earlier… we never finished our discussion.”

“Princess!” he tried to speak firmly, but you’d caught him so off-guard that his voice sounded more like a yelp than its usual roar. Even though he planned to reprimand you, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. “This isn’t proper! Go back to your room at once, before someone sees you.”

“I want you to see me, Reinhardt,” you insisted. You were even so bold as to close the distance between you and him and crawl into his bed. Now he could see that your thin underwear really left nothing to the imagination. All the blood in his body seemed to be divided only between his heated cheeks and his throbbing cock. “I want you to teach me everything I was never taught about intimacy. Please… indulge me in one rebellion before I’m forced to be wed.”

While it was true that he pitied you for your unfortunate situation, he didn’t expect you to cope with it like this. The life of a man like him was not without its temptations, but it was exactly because of those tests and the fact that he could overcome them that got him this far. But he wasn’t sure this was a temptation he would be able to resist.

You must have sensed that he only needed a little more convincing, and you seemed to know exactly how to get to him. “Reinhardt, please… I only want to experience this with you. You’re so wise and capable, and I wouldn’t trust anyone else to teach me.”

Your praise went straight to his ego, and it was all he needed to grab you by the waist and pull you up into his lap. You went stiff at first before relaxing in his grip, allowing him to hold you however he wanted. Your docile attitude and compliance just excited him more and he couldn’t stop himself from grinding up against your barely clothed sex. The feeling must have surprised you as you jolted away from him for a moment, but he got you to settle with a solid hold on your waist. You looked up at him with the innocence of a lamb quivering before a big bad wolf and he thought that expression alone might be enough to bring him over the edge. He grounded himself by holding you tight against his erection and murmuring, “You’re a good girl to seek out knowledge by any means necessary… So good and sweet… This is what you do to me, Princess.”

He rubbed his cock against you again, this time by moving your entire body against him instead of just bucking up into you. That display of strength put a look of wonder on your face and encouraged you to lean into him, pressing your perky breasts against his broad chest and creating a friction that made him groan. One hand moved from your waist to the back of your head, pushing you towards him so he could finally capture your lips. Judging by the way you jumped and stiffened, it must have been your first time being kissed too. Reinhardt could feel his heart thumping in anticipation at the idea of claiming a number of your firsts tonight.

Once you started feeling comfortable enough to relax into the kiss, he decided to take it further. His big hands found the delicate clasps of your bra and undid them, gently pulling the fabric off of your body. Despite all your bravado when you first marched in here you seemed quite shy now, your hands coming up to keep yourself modest. By now Reinhardt was too aroused to let you change your mind. “Let me see you.”

You jolted at the sound of his voice, perhaps surprised by the bite in his commanding tone. As royalty, you probably weren’t used to being ordered around and he couldn’t deny the sense of satisfaction he got out of knowing that when he told you to do something now, you would do it. Slowly, you lowered your arms to your sides and let him examine your smooth, bare torso before suddenly being pulled into another tight embrace and bruising kiss.

You kept shifting and squirming in his lap and he assumed you were doing so purposely to rile him up further. He was already achingly hard from even earlier in the day, and he wanted to know if you shared his excitement. Without warning he dipped a hand between your legs and slipped his fingers beneath your panties, trying to get a feel for your level of arousal. The lightest touch already had his digits drenched and he sucked in a deep breath. “Oh Princess, you are ready for me… Do you even understand what it is you are feeling?”

You shivered when his fingers continued probing you, stimulating you in ways you hadn’t even known before. It was when you actually started dripping onto his hand that he knew he had to have you _now_. He urged you to stand on your knees so he could slip your panties off before removing his own clothes. Typically, the sight of his partner’s face when they got their first look at the sheer size of his cock was something that filled him with both pride and arousal, but your expression was so fearful that it almost wounded him. So he tried to ease your worries.

“I know you’re frightened, but don’t worry. I will be gentle.”

Reinhardt tried to put his hands on your waist and pull you back towards him but you resisted. He was surprised but quickly brushed it off as your nerves making you jumpy so he reached out and tried again. Again, you refused. “Everything is happening so quickly, I… I don’t think I can do this anymore. I’m sorry, Reinhardt.”

That put a frown on Reinhardt’s face. You dangled right in front of him the relief to all the tension that had been growing ever since he met you and now you were going to take it away? He knew you were scared and he didn’t want to upset you, but he also didn’t want to go to sleep unsatisfied. “I will be gentle.”

Hearing him say it again didn’t seem to be enough to sway you. You slipped one leg off the edge of the bed and started to stand, whimpering, “I’m sorry, Reinhardt. I’ve put you in a terrible position. I shouldn’t have asked at all.”

You were closing yourself off again, hiding in the etiquette that had been imposed on you since birth instead of embracing the free spirit he’d seen glimpses of in you just that afternoon. It was disappointing to say the least, but he wouldn’t let you continue sheltering yourself. More importantly, he wouldn’t let himself get cheated. Before you could stand completely, he reached out and grabbed your wrist. The sudden motion frightened you and caused you to look back at him with the eyes of a lamb staring straight into the slaughter. His voice, normally boisterous and friendly, was now like steel. “Good girls finish what they’ve started.”

He had your face in the mattress in an instant, and he held you down with his own body shortly afterward. Your flailing limbs were useless beneath his weight but that didn’t stop you from trying to fight him anyway. Driven solely by his desire to get what he wanted, Reinhardt didn’t stop even in the face of your distress and your clear refusal. Nudging your thighs apart with his knee, he lined himself up with your sopping wet entrance and pushed himself past your tight walls.

The stretch pulled a cry from your throat, one he had to silence by forcing your face further into the mattress. As an added punishment for making noise, he brought a massive hand down against the swell of your ass. He kept spanking you until he could feel your veins pulsing beneath his palm and you were reduced to silent quakes beneath him. Now that you were quiet enough for him, he really began pounding into you. You were so tight it was almost painful, like your walls were choking his cock, but it just made him want to stretch you out that much more. He wanted to mold you and shape your body to accommodate only him.

Feeling him thrust into you seemed to give you enough energy to start screaming again. He had to keep you quiet but at the same time, burying your face in the mattress filled him with guilt. So he pulled your body up against his and quickly clapped a hand over your mouth, effectively silencing you but still allowing you to breathe. Your breaths came out of your nose in quick, short huffs, only made choppier by the wild movement of Reinhardt’s hips. If he listened closely he could hear the softest whimpers beneath his palm so he tried to focus entirely on finding his pleasure within you.

It didn’t take him long. His stamina wasn’t quite what it used to be and you were just so tight that he quickly reached the edge. He put a hand on your stomach at the same time that he spilled inside of you, feeling you slowly become filled up with his release. Eventually you fell slack in his arms and Reinhardt realized you had passed out. It was a lot of sensation to experience all at once for the first time, so he didn’t blame you.

Instead, as the high of his orgasm faded away and he fell back down to earth, he started blaming himself. This was one hell of a bad situation to be caught in. If you told anyone about what happened here tonight, the consequences would be dire. But at the same time, his name would still be smeared if he failed to get you to your spouse-to-be.

Again, the thought of that bastard made Reinhardt grit his teeth. Either way, neither of you could return to your normal lives. Petting your hair affectionately, he thought about how the two of you could start new lives together, somewhere far away from judging or expectant eyes. At the very least, he could still uphold his promise to the king: you would be safe with him.


End file.
